Quête finale
by Love chocolat
Summary: Ahem, ahem... Le septième tome tel que je l'imagine et tel qu'il ne le sera jamais... J'ai jamais fait ni lu de fanfic HP alors soyez indulgents
1. Flash backs

Hello, hello... Alors, moi, je ne suis pas une experte des fanfic harry potter... On me trouve plus dans les manga en général, mais là, j'ai eu envie de... Ben voilà quoi !...

Donc, voici ma première fanfic Barry Topper (réf : le donjon de Naheulbeuk) ! Les persos ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart, sauf Mélina, et peut-être d'autres qui feront leur apparition plus tard.

Sachant que je n'ai pas lu le septième tome, mais que ce sera certainement le cas d'ici la fin de cette fanfic, je vous indiquerais que je vais en fait réécrire ce qui tien(dra)t lieu de tome 7. Donc, certains détails colleront (comme les Hrocruxes, par exemple, je pense) mais l'histoire sera différente. Je me suis bien faite comprendre?? Non? Tant pis !

Secondo, ce chapitre, c'est un chapitre flash back. Donc, ce sont des flash back, exclusivement, qui servent juste à planter le décor et à vous montrer quel genre de personne est mon perso à moa !

**Chapitre un :**** Flash – backs**

Dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal des sixièmes années, à Poudlard. Professeur Dolores Ombrage, enseignante désignée par le Ministère de la Magie. L'année venait de débuter, c'était son second cours.

« «Madame, vous nous enseignerez quoi cette année? »

« Tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de savoir sur la défense ; ouvrez vos livres page trois et lisez le premier chapitre. »

« Mais, madame, nous ne ferons que de la théorie? »

« Levez votre main et donnez moi votre nom. »

« Cho Chang, professeur. »

« Et bien oui, nous ne ferons que de la théorie. »

« Mais comment ferons-nous pour les sortilèges pratiques requis aux examens? »

« Si vous étudiez suffisament la théorie, il n'y a pas de raison d'échouer. »

« Ah, oui, c'est bien connu cela, lancer des sorts sans les avoir pratiqués, une réussite à tout les coups. »

La voix ne provenait pas de la gorge de Cho Chang, mais du fond de la classe. Une jeune femme y était nonchalemment installée, le bras gauche derrière le dossier de sa chaise, avachie sur son assise. Pour un peu, elle aurait mis les pieds sur la table.

Ombrage sembla perdre un peu de son sang-froid.

« Vous êtes? »

« Mélina Maori. Serpentard. »

La professeure la toisa d'un oeil froid, répliquant.

« Vous n'êtes pas professeur, miss Maori, vous ne pouvez savoir ce qu'il y a de bien ou non pour un élève. »

« Hm... Et c'est sûr qu'en cette période où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, ne pas apprendre de sortilèges de défense est tout à fait logique. »

La jeune fille semblait avoir la langue bien pendue. Et, également, semblait d'une insolence à toute épreuve. Ombrage ne perdit pas encore contenance.

« Il n'y a aucune preuve de cela, Miss. Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard. Ouvrez votre livres page trois. »

« Le témoignage de Dumbledore devrait être suffisant pour chacun d'entre nous. »

« Encore dix points en moins pour Serpentard. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi entêtée. Ouvrez vos livres à la troisième page. »

« De même pour moi. Maintenant, dites-moi, Dolores... »

La jeune femme s'était penchée en avant, la chaise décalée par rapport à son bureau, les coudes sur les cuisses, le visage impassible, avec l'ombre d'un sourire narquois.

« S'il n'y a aucun danger, pourquoi la Gazette insisterait-elle autant sur la 'folie' de Potter et la 'sénilité' de Dumbledore? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt une preuve pour eux au contraire? Après tout, plus on insiste sur un point, plus cela est une preuve que son contraire est une vérité que l'on veut cacher, vous ne pensez pas? »

Le silence était tombé dans la salle. La jeune femme avait écopé de cinquante points en moins pour sa maison, un mois de colle, et le refus de sa professeure de la voir se représenter à son cours.

* * *

Trois jeunes dans un compartiment d'un train bien étrange... 

« Même nous, ils nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, dit un jeune garçon au visage lunaire, désignant la jeune fille blonde ainsi que lui, simplement parce qu'on est avec toi ! »

Dans le compartiment, on distinguait trois adolescents. Une jeune fille blonde, de laquelle semblait émaner une aura de folie douce. Elle avait le regard écarquillé, lui donnant sans cesse l'air d'être surprise. Le jeune homme qui venait de parler avait un visage lunaire et un sourire béat. Le second garçon, plutôt maigre, les cheveux en bataille et le regard vert émeraude, avec une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, mit un temps avant de répondre.

Les deux garçons étaient en sixième année à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor. La jeune blonde était en cinquième année, de Serdaigle.

L'année précédente, ils avaient, ensemble et avec un groupe d'autres élèves, formé un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, enseigné par Harry Potter, le garçon à la cicatrice. Ce cours avait été fondé illégalement, pour faire face aux cours plus que médiocre de leur professeur, Dolores Ombrage, qui n'était plus à ce poste depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée par les centaures de la forêt à la fin de l'année.

Le même jour, ils s'étaient enfuis de Poudlard, avec son ami Ron, sa soeur Ginny, et son amie Hermione, ainsi que les deux jeunes assis avec lui dans le compartiment, pour aller sauver son parrain au ministère de la magie. Mais il était advenu qu'il n'y avait personne à sauver, et au final, ledit parrain était mort. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et n'en parlait jamais, essayant d'évacuer la douleur de ce souvenir de son esprit et de son coeur.

« Ils vous regardent parce que vous aussi, vous étiez au ministère, assura-t-il en hissant sa valise dans le filet à bagages. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a beaucoup parlé de notre petite aventure là-bas, vous avez du le voir. »

Ils avaient affronté une bande de Mangemorts. Harry s'était même retrouvé spectateur d'un duel entre Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort. La prophétie s'était brisée, mais il la connaissait malgré tout.

La conversation s'enchaîna. Ils furent interrompu par un groupe d'élèves plus jeunes, de jeunes adolescentes, qui gloussaient de l'autre côté de la porte. L'une d'elle finit par entrer, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Bonjour, Harry, je m'appelle Romilda, Romilda Vane, dit-elle d'une voix forte et assurée. Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous dans notre compartiment? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec _eux_, », ajouta-t-elle en aparté.

Elle se fit proprement remballée et recula d'un pas dans le couloir, heurtant quelque chose. Quelque chose qui se trouvait être quelqu'un. La personne émit un grognement de mécontentement, et Romilda, dos à ce quelqu'un, dit d'un ton ferme :

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. N'a-t-on pas idée de passer derrière les gens, comme ça, sans faire atten... » Elle se retourna et aussitôt, sa voix faiblit en rencontrant un regard froid et particulièrement dominateur. « ...tion. »

La personne qu'elle avait bousculée était une jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés, les yeux bleus, portant un uniforme de l'école aux couleurs vert et argent. Un ras-du-cou en velours noir ornait son cou à la manière d'un serpent. Elle était de petite taille, et l'intensité de son regard donnait toujours à son interlocuteur l'impression d'être faible. Sur sa robe de sorcière était épinglé un insigne de préfet.

« J'ai mal entendu, tu veux bien répéter? » fit-elle.

Sa voix était tellement froide que Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Romilda pâlit.

« Je... Euh... Je t'ai demandé de faire attention... »

« Mouais... Fais gaffe, gamine, si je te reprends à m'embêter, tu écoperas d'une retenue. »

« Y'a que les profs qui... »

« Et les préfets. Et il se trouve que je suis la préfète en chef de cette année. »fit-elle avec un air dédaigneux, comme si elle trouvait cette tâche indigne d'elle-même.

La jeune fille passa, non sans lancer un regard méfiant au Survivant, et poursuivit sa ronde dans le train. Peu de temps après, alors que la conversation avait repris d'un ton plus léger entre les trois adolescents, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux et une jeune fille à l'air studieux entrèrent dans le compartiment. Ils s'assirent et soufflèrent un bon coup.

« Oh, Harry... »commença Hermione. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui fait parti des deux préfets en chef de cette année... »

« Une Serpentard. »dit le jeune homme.

« Comment tu...? »hoqueta Ron, surpris, la bouche ouverte comme s'il allait gober un oeuf.

« Elle vient de menacer une fille de notre maison d'une retenue. Vous connaisser son nom? »

Un silence suivit cette demande. Harry jaugea Hermione du regard.

« Quoi? »

« C'est Mélina Maori. La meilleure élève de son année. Elle a eu onze Optimal à ses BUSEs. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors? Harry, tu n'as pas lu _la Gazette du Sorcier_ pendant les vacances? » renchérit son ami Ronald Weasley.

« Non, alors quoi, vous allez me dire? »

« Ma grand-mère m'a raconté. »

Neville Londubat, le garçon au visage lunaire, avait la tête baissée sur ses genoux, l'air mal à l'aise.

« C'est une sang-mêlée. Sa maison a été attaquée pendant l'été. Grand-mère m'a dit que la famille Maori a été décimée. Le père sorcier, la mère Moldue et la fille Cracmol ont été. Seule la jumelle sorcière a survécu. On ignore pourquoi, mais elle s'est éveillée le lendemain, sans blessure ni aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle a trouvé les trois corps des membres de sa famille dès son réveil, en train d'être examiné par des sorciers du ministère, alertés par la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de la maison. »

Un silence pesant suivit ce récit. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un Serpentard serait victime de telles agressions. Après tout, n'étaient-ils pas ceux qui étaient le plus susceptibles de devenir Mangemorts? Alors pourquoi s'en prendre à eux? Surtout si cette fille était si talentueuse... Onze Optimals aux BUSEs... C'était plus qu'Hermione n'en avait eu...

Il advint que cette année-là, Harry rata la Répartition, une fois de plus. Il advint qu'il fut auparavant invité dans le compartiment du professeur Slughorn. Il advint que le professeur Rogue avait déjà enlevé soixante-dix points à Gryffondor lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, le visage en sang. Il advint finalement que, comme tous les ans, il dut rejoindre son dortoir avec les autres élèves pour passer la nuit, en raison de cours qui débuteraient le lendemain dès le réveil. Mais ce soir-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. La première raison était qu'il était trop intrigué par Slughorn, Dumbledore, Malefoy. La deuxième était cette jeune Serpentard aux cheveux noirs. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que Lord Voldemort l'épargne là où il avait achevé ses parents?

Le jeune garçon se retourna dans son sommeil. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi sa famille avait-elle été attaquée? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été tuée? Bien sûr, ils en avaient reparlé dans le compartiment, et Hermione avait dit qu'il ignorait peut-être l'existence de sa soeur jumelle et qu'il avait pensé l'avoir tué. L'espace d'un instant, il y avait cru, mais Neville avait rappelé à Hermione qu'il s'agissait de fausses jumelles, et puis, il paraissait étrange qu'il ait laissé s'échapper un tel détail. Non, ces explications ne satisfaisaient pas le jeune homme qu'était le Survivant. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas été dit.

Il s'endormit donc avec une pensée pour la jeune brune, ses yeux bleus clairs s'effaçant dans la brume de ses rêves et dans les vapeurs de son sommeil.

Mais les bras de Morphée furent tout sauf réconfortants cette nuit-là. Harry enchaînait les mauvais rêves, lumière verte, cris, sa mère, le rire de Voldemort, le regard de Mélina Maori... Il revoyait les photos de la maison contenant les trois cadavres que lui avait montrée Neville, la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus. La photo que lui avait montrée Fol Oeil, l'été précédent, avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avant la chute de Lord Voldemort, dont ses parents et ceux de Neville...

Au bout d'un moment, il s'éveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueurs froides, légèrement essoufflé. Quels horribles cauchemars... Jamais il n'en avait enchaînés autant en l'espace d'une aussi courte nuit.

Le jeune garçon se leva, et sortit du dortoir, pour se rendre dans la salle commune, dans laquelle, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait âme qui vive. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, poussant un profond soupir. Les bras tombant de chaque côté des accoudoirs, la tête en arrière reposant sur le dossier, les yeux clos, il réfléchissait.

En fait, il cherchait plutôt à comprendre. Pourquoi?

Nouveau soupir. Il demanderait à Hermione si elle ne connaissait pas le nom de Maori. Après tout, si cette fille avait quelque chose d'important, son amie avait probablement lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque. Ron, en tout cas, ne savait rien de cette famille. Rien de rien. La seule pensée qu'il avait exprimée à ce sujet, c'était qu'à son avis, « ce n'est pas permi d'être Serpentard et d'être aussi jolie à la fois. »

* * *

Voilà, la fin de mon chapitre de... hm... présentation

Commentaires? Review? Something?


	2. Surprise

Bon j'ai pas de reviews. Bouhou... c'est nul ce que j'écris?

* * *

**Chapitre deux :**

Harry était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, les bras derrière la tête, contemplant le plafond, allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait.

Dumbledore était mort quelques jours auparavant. Il avait du mal à l'accepter. Beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Tout cela était la faute de Rogue. Rogue, Rogue, Rogue. Et accessoirement Malefoy aussi. Et surtout... Lord Voldemort. Il avait préparé tout cela, il voulait se débarrasser de Dumbledore, son dernier rempart, la dernière barrière entre lui et sa victime. Sachant que sa victime n'était autre que Harry.

Un bruit se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Mais le jeune garçon n'y prêta guère attention. Dans _deux minutes_, il aurait dix-sept ans, et il quitterait à jamais Privet Drive. Il irait au Terrier pour assister au mariage de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, et ensuite... Il irait trouver les Horcruxes garant de l'âme de Lord Voldemort, les détruirait, et chercherait le mage noir pour en finir définitivement avec lui.

_Plus qu'une minute._ On aurait dit que la brume des Détraqueurs qui enveloppait les lieux depuis maintenant plus d'un an s'épaississait de jour en jour. A l'étage inférieur, on semblait bien s'amuser. Dudley faisait la fête avec ses copains ; ses parents lui en avaient donné l'autorisation, et étaient partis se coucher. Harry n'osait même pas imaginer l'orgie qui devait être en train de battre son plein. Pas plus qu'il se demandait comment son oncle et sa tante faisaient pour dormir.

_Plus que trente secondes._ Le pire, c'était qu'il avait vu certaines filles en bas, et la plupart étaient plutôt jolies. Comment diable son cousin pouvait-il les attirer alors qu'il avait le physique d'un porc?

_Plus que quinze secondes._ Mais il n'avait vu aucun sosie de Ginny, alors, il ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Il n'aurait pas à se métamorphoser en cochon s'il voulait la récupérer, si un jour il tuait Lord Voldemort.

_Plus que sept secondes_. En même temps, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé d'en rester là pour ne pas que les Mangemorts s'en prennent à elle.

_Plus que quatre secondes. _Mais comment réagirait-il, dans quelques jours, lorsqu'il serait en face d'elle?

_Plus que deux secondes._ Il devait l'oublier et ne se focaliser que sur sa quête.

_Plus qu'une seconde._ Sur sa quête _**et**_ sa vengeance.

La pendule du salon sonna les douze coups de minuit. Simultanément, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, plongeant la maison toute entière dans un silence profond et soudain. Il entendit son oncle se lever en ronchonnant, suivi de près par sa tante, mais ne réagit pas davantage. Il devait s'agir d'un nouvel invité de «Duddlychounet», pas de quoi paniquer.

Le jeune homme se leva, et commença à faire sa valise. Maintenant qu'il avait dix-sept ans, cette maison ne lui apporterait plus de protection comme jusqu'ici. Il avait fait ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'il fasse, maintenant, il quittait cet endroit.

Il se raidit en entendant la voix forte de l'oncle Vernon protester contre quelque chose. Quoi? Il y avait un problème? Ordonnerait-il à la fête de cesser?... Non, cela releverait du miracle... Pourtant, en regardant par la fenêtre, Harry s'aperçut que les invités quittaient les lieux. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte et se rendit jusque dans le living room, qui était dans un profond désordre. Dudley était assi sur le canapé, le regard terrifié, les mains serrées sur son énorme derrière, fixant un point devant lui. Le jeune Potter ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait, car l'oncle Vernon se tenait entre lui et cette 'chose' que fixait Dudley. Non loin de lui, la tante Pétunia regardait dans la même direction que son fils d'un air méprisant.

Le garçon à la cicatrice se fraya un passage pour contourner son oncle, et observa l'étrange phénomène. Ledit phénomène mesurait environ un mètre cinquante-cinq, et se tenait de dos face à lui, de telle sorte qu'il ne distinguait que sa longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés. Elle semblait inspecter les lieux d'un oeil curieux, fasciné, mais en même temps, une profonde froideur semblait émaner de sa personne, inspirant le respect.

Harry eut la stupidité de se demander, un instant, s'il s'agissait de la petite amie de Dudley, mais en y regardant de plus près, il se dit que sa tante n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi choquée, et son oncle aussi furieux. D'ailleurs, ce derneir, dont le teint avait pris une étrange couleur cramoisie, avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se retenait franchement de hurler de colère – une veine palpitait dangereusement à sa tempe.

Le jeune garçon regarda à nouveau son cousin ; il se tenait toujours le derrière avec ses mains boudinées. Les seules fois où on le voyait se tenir ainsi, c'était lorsqu'il était en présence de sorciers, à cause de la queue de cochon dont Hagrid lui avait fait don six ans plus tôt, jour pour jour. Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux ; se pourrait-il que...?

«V-vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Hurla l'oncle Vernon, cédant enfin à sa colère. Sortez de chez moi et laissez ma famille en paix.»

«Ce n'est pas à votre famille que j'en veux, Dursley.» Cette voix cristalline n'était pas inconnue de Harry. Belle comme un tintement de cristal, mais froide comme la glace. «Je vous ai déjà dit dans quelle optique j'étais venue ici.»

La jeune fille se retourna enfin pour foudroyer l'oncle Vernon d'un regard glacial, à en faire trembler n'importe quel homme, même le plus hardi. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et ses cheveux noirs sur sa peau blanche lui donnait un air de poupée en porcelaine, surtout avec ses lèvres naturellement rouges. L'intéressé pâlit donc sous ce regard. Harry s'avança ; cette fille, il la connaissait.

«C'est pour moi que tu es venue, n'est-ce pas?»

Maori Mélina, ancienne élève de l'école ; elle avait un an de plus que lui, avait terminé ses études à Poudlard l'année passée, chez les Serpentards. La rumeur disait que, de mémoire d'homme, jamais le Choixpeau Magique n'avait réparti qui que ce soit aussi vite qu'elle l'avait été.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, ses saphirs affrontant un instant les émeraudes du Survivant.

«Et si je te répondais non?»

Cette réponse jeta un froid. Harry se sentit désarçonné, ne comprenant pas ; pourquoi donc une sorcière viendrait-elle jusqu'ici si ce n'est pour son cas? Et apparemment, les Dursley pensaient la même chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'une sorcière pouvait leur vouloir.

«Il a dix-sept ans ! Fit Vernon. Je crois savoir que c'est la majorité chez vous sorciers, non? Il les a eu y'a quelques minutes, alors nous n'avons plus rien avoir avec lui, vous m'ente-...»

«J'ai dit 'et si', Dursley, répliqua-t-elle avec un calme admirable. Parce que c'était une question stupide. Mais passons, nous avons plus important à régler qu'une stupide question de 'pourquoi j'ai une sorcière dans mon salon'.»

Faisant comme chez elle, la jeune femme s'installa dans un fauteil, encourageant d'un ton sec les Dursley à s'asseoir. Le couple encore debout s'assit de part et d'autre du cousin de Harry ; ce dernier s'assit sur le second fauteuil.

Mélina prit tout son temps avant de reprendre la parole. Plus affalée dans son siège qu'assise, elle les sondait d'un regard profond, comme si elle lisait dans leurs pensées. Ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois l'espace d'une micro-seconde, mais elle reprenait très vite son visage impassible.

«Potter. Est-ce que tu comptes retourner à Poudlard cette année?»

«Non, mais...»

«Tu vas partir en chasse du Seigneur des Ténèbres?»

«Oui, mais...»

«Et, si je ne me trompe pas, tu vas au mariage de Bill Weasley juste avant cela?»

«Oui,_ mais..._»

«C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.» acheva la jeune fille en se relevant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fit ce geste qu'il remarqua que le ras-du-cou noir qu'elle portait en temps normal avait subi une modification. Une sorte de médaillon y était désormais accroché. Un médaillon qu'il avait déjà vu ailleurs... Noir, avec un serpent gravé dessus...

«Attends !» cria-t-il. «C'est quoi ce que tu as autour du cou? Comment se fait-il que tu aies cet objet en ta possession??!!?»

Il n'était pas près d'oublier que cet objet représentait. C'était à cause de lui que Dumbledore était passé de vie à trépas. C'était à cause de cet objet, remplacé par un faux, qu'il avait été affaibli. Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma davantage, alors qu'elle regardaut droit devant elle. Ses lèvres se délièrent en un souffle glacial, la réponse de Harry ne se fit pas attendre.

«J't'en pose moi des questions?»

Le jeune garçon se sentit pétrifié sur place, de colère et d'humiliation. Comment osait-elle...? Alors qu'il avait vu Dumbledore se faire assassiner sous ses yeux et qu'elle possédait probablement l'un des quatres Horcruxes qu'il devait retrouver...

Il s'approcha d'elle avec la ferme intention de lui prendre ce médaillon, mais il se trouva que, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas sa baguette magique à portée de main et...

**BAAAAM !**

Il se retrouva expulsé à plusieurs mètres d'elle, un filet de sang coulant de sa tempe. Il se releva en la regardant d'un oeil plus qu'haineux, elle, sa baguette, et ses formes généreuses.

«Donne-moi ce truc !» hurla-t-il.

Elle se contenta de sourire froidement. Elle ajouta calmement qu'ils se reverraient probablement et qu'elle était simplement venu lui rappeler que la protection mise en place par l'ancien directeur n'existait plus, puis elle transplana dans un «pop» caractéristique. Il lui aurait volontiers hurler qu'il était déjà au courant, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Il se redressa au milieu des Dursley, terrorisés, et fit le lien seulement à cet instant avec quelque chose.

**Comment diable savait-elle que Dumbledore avait construit une protection jusqu'à sa majorité, le plaçant en sécurité dans cette maison jusqu'à qu'il soit majeur?**

Il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin. Un hibou entra par la cheminée – les fenêtres étaient toutes fermées – et s'était posé sur son épaule, attendant qu'il détache la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Intrigué, Harry l'ouvrit.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à votre usage, une nouvelle fois, de la magie – plus précisément d'un sortilège d'Expulsion – dans un domicile Moldu, en présence de Moldus, non-conformément à l'article de Restriction de la Magie en présence d'être non-dotés de pouvoirs magiques, vous devrez comparaître au Ministère de la Magie le 13 août, afin qu'il soit déterminé si l'usage de ce sortilège était nécessaire – comme en cas d'attaque, par exemple – ou non. _

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Dolores Ombrage, Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie._

Harry s'étouffa à moitié en lisant la lettre. Non seulement il allait, une fois de plus, devoir s'expliquer pour un acte magique qu'il n'avait pas commis, mais en plus, cette lettre lui était envoyée par Ombrage ?! Attachée à un ministère qui réclamait d'autant plus son aide depuis le retour officiel de Lord Voldemort??! C'était la meilleure ! Quel culot ! A croire qu'ils n'attendaient que cela pour le faire venir au ministère et montrer ainsi à la population qu'il travaillait avec eux – même si cela n'était que mensonges.

Furieux, il n'adressa pas un regard supplémentaire aux Dursley, monta achever de préparer sa valise, et, une fois que ce fut fait, il redescendit au salon. Il avait dit aux Weasley une heure du matin. Ils ne devraient donc plus tarder. Parce que, son départ était prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, et Ron lui avait dit que son père viendrait le chercher via la poudre de cheminette. Comme d'habitude, Harry n'avait prévenu personne, et, intérieurement, il remercia cette garce d'être passée. Si Mr Weasley avait débarqué au milieu des invités, il y aurait eu de sacrés problèmes vis à vis des Moldus... Enfin...

L'oncle Vernon semblait s'être remis de sa surprise, car, lorsque Harry revint avec sa malle, il lui réclama des explications en hurlant. Baguette à la main, le jeune homme se mit à hurler à son tour, jusqu'à ce que le feu électrique ne soit expulsé de la cheminée, laissant passer Arthur Weasley. La tante Pétunia émit un gémissement ; il y avait de la cendre partout, et puis, la dernière fois que l'homme était venu, il avait dévasté le salon pour pouvoir entrer.

«Bonsoir Harry. Mr et Mrs Dursley. Dudley.»

Il jeta un regard pénétrant au jeune garçon. Il avait l'air soucieux, sévère même.

«Sur qui as-tu fait usage de ce sortilège, Harry?»

Il en était sûr. Il était déjà au courant. C'était pas possible...

«Personne, ce n'était pas moi. C'était Mélina Maori.»

Mr Weasley manqua de s'étrangler. Il avait visiblement du mal à y croire. Pourquoi, ça, l'Elu ne le savait pas... Mais il s'avança vers lui avec un air crispé, lui prit sa valise et lui tendit un pot rempli de poudre de cheminette.

«Hm, nous en reparlerons plus tard... Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici, pour le bien de tes Moldus. Si Tu-Sais-Qui est au courant que la protection mise en place est levée, il peut venir ici à tout moment tant que tu seras là. Famille Dursley, bonsoir.»

Tous deux disparurent très rapidement dans la cheminée pour attérir dans le Terrier. Harry ne comprenait pas le comportement du père de son meilleur ami, et surtout...

«Mais tout le monde est au courant de cette protection ou quoi???»

«Tout l'Ordre, pourquoi, Harry?»

«Parce que Maori le savait aussi.»

«Savait quoi?» fit une voix féminine.

Molly Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce, alors qu'Arthur fronçait les sourcils. Elle les regarda tour à tour. Mr Weasley agita la main pour signifier à Harry qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Il transplana dans la seconde qui suivit. Molly s'approcha de Harry.

«Ils ont énormément de travail au ministère depuis que Dumbledore est... Enfin, ils ont beaucoup de travail. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour venir te chercher. Ron et les autres sont déjà au lit. Tu veux manger? Ohlalala... Tu as encore maigri !»

Le jeune garçon n'avait pas eu le temps d'en placer une et se retrouva installer de force à table, en train de manger de la soupe à l'oignon sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il était quand même tout sourire ; il se sentait mieux dans cette maison que chez son oncle et sa tante.

Il mangea sa soupe et se fit expédier au lit dans la chambre de Fred et George, toujours inoccupée et servant de réserve provisoire pour les jumeaux. Mrs Weasley lui rappela gentiment que le mariage ne se déroulait pas le lendemain mais deux jours plus tard, lui somma de dormir tard, et le laissa seul.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Il s'en était passé des évènements cette nuit. Et ils s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse incroyable, il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Une sorcière avec un probable Horcruxe autour du cou dans le foyer des Dursley. Beaucoup de travail au ministère. Sa convocation. La soupe à l'oignon. Le mariage. Il sourit. Cet été, à l'image de ce que serait sa vie désormais, serait riche en rebondissements.

* * *

Siouplait? des reviews??? 


End file.
